Love Bite
| starring = | music = Burkhard Dallwitz | cinematography = Tat Radcliffe | editing = Matt Platts-Mills | studio = | distributor = Entertainment Film Distributors | released = | runtime = 87 minutes | country = United Kingdom | language = English | budget = £2.5 million (estimated) | gross = $201,794 }} Love Bite is a 2012 British comedy horror film directed by Andy De Emmony, based on a screenplay by Cris Cole and Ronan Blaney. The film revolves around a mysterious traveller girl who is suspected of being a werewolf. It stars Jessica Szohr, Ed Speleers, Luke Pasqualino and Timothy Spall. It was released on 9 November 2012. Plot summary In the seaside town of Rainmouth, four teenagers set off to have sex in order to stay alive. However, the boys have to attract the girls first in order to complete their mission. Otherwise, they will be hunted and killed by a vicious werewolf that only seems interested in virgins. Cast *Jessica Szohr as Juliana *Ed Speleers as Jamie *Timothy Spall as Sid *Luke Pasqualino as Kevin *Kierston Wareing as Natalie *Imogen Toner as Mandy *Robert Pugh as Sergeant Rooney *Paul Birchard as Reverend Lynch *Adam Leese as Malik *Ben Keaton as Father John *Robin Morrissey as Bruno *Daniel Kendrick as Spike Production Shooting for Love Bite took place in Clacton-on-Sea, Essex, Glasgow, Largs, Millport, Cumbrae and near North Berwick, East Lothian.(2015) Filmed here - 2012, Love Bite, Andy de Emmony Film Edinburgh, Retrieved 20 February 2015 Filming started on 15 September 2011. The film wrapped on 14 November 2011, after a five-week shoot in Scotland. Design Creature effects Matt Wavish, writing for the Horror Cult Films website and giving the movie only 2.5 stars out of 10 in his review, was one of few reviewers who admired the werewolf effects: "When the werewolf does finally appear, it is quite cool. Clever lighting and camera angles hide the films low budget, and enable the rather large monster to actually look impressive for most of the time." Reviewer Karl De Mesa mourned the underabundance of werewolf sightings: "when we do see the beast the darn CGI makes it look like this one might just fall into the B-movie bin." Reviewer Ellis Whitehouse expressed some outrage: "The wolf itself is a disgustingly ugly piece of CGI work, with it changing size and shape as the scenes progress, one minute it'll be twice the size a human with the fattest head in existence, next it'll be a puny mongrel cowering in front of a car on the road." Marketing De Emmony shopped Love Bite at the American Film Market 2011 event, allegedly hoping to appeal to the audience of The Inbetweeners Movie. The movie's tagline is "Dying...to get laid." Two official trailers were released. Release The film was released on 9 November 2012. Reception Movie reviews were mixed. Michael Juvinall of the Horror Society liked it - "a clever mix of horror and humor" - with the proviso, "We don't see too much of the werewolf in the film and what we do see is CGI, which was a little disappointing for me." A reviewer for GMA News Online was also mostly positive: "Add a generous tone of comedy to this naughty UK horror movie and what you've got are well-sketched characters and great plot potential that, unfortunately, just drags in the execution. There's a lot of side stories here that never get developed and left unresolved like stray threads. For all its faults though, Love Bite is as entertaining as its mix of supernatural and sex promises. Credit the young actors for this. There's genuine chemistry between Szohr and Speleers..." Reviewer Adam Cook wrote, "Love Bite is a risible British horror-comedy that spectacularly fails to deliver either horror or comedy." Horrornews.net reviewer Lizzie Duncan "found none of the main characters that likeable, and this is the key reason why the entire thing seemed to drag on (despite being a relatively short film). ... The whole film is rather vile and crude..." Ellis Whitehouse, giving 1 out of 10 points, begins by referencing Shaun of the Dead and Zombieland and asks, "Is Love Bite the latest in an emerging trend of comedy-horror triumphs? No; it is the exact opposite"; he calls the script "pathetic" and the dialogue "basic, uninspiring, unintelligent and down-right insulting." References External links * * Category:2010s comedy horror films Category:2010s sex comedy films Category:2010s teen comedy films Category:2010s teen horror films Category:2012 films Category:2012 horror films Category:British comedy horror films Category:British films Category:British sex comedy films Category:British teen comedy films Category:British teen horror films Category:Films about virginity Category:Films shot in East Lothian Category:Films shot in Essex Category:Werewolves in film